


Deactivation

by justaweirdfangirl



Series: Detroit: Become Human One-Shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a comic I read, Character Death, Er..., Hank dies, Tags are hard woops lol, Woops, actually two, and no Hank is not Connor's bf, angst???, but still, ill hand you some tissues in case u cri, im warning you right now it might be sad, just read it, not really - Freeform, you might need tissues though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaweirdfangirl/pseuds/justaweirdfangirl
Summary: Today's a special day, Hank.That's why today I wore my old uniform.Just like old times.I'm really glad to spend 23 years with you, Hank.Deactivation: Complete.(Based on a comic that I read)





	Deactivation

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shitu. 
> 
> I was listening to a comic dub on yt and holy shit it made me cry. Like, I shed full on tears. 
> 
> So I'm sorry if I make anyone cry.

"Today androids are having their annual celebration for their freedom. CyberLife continues to struggle with selling androids as well as other companies that have made androids..." The news reporter talked and talked and talked about today's events.

 

"Good morning Hank." Connor said, smiling up at the man lying down on his bed. "It's a beautiful day. It's sunny. Isn't that nice?" He opened the curtains, letting the soft sunlight shine through the glass, brightening up the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Hank didn't answer.

 

That's alright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Androids are celebrating today, Hank. Isn't that neat?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hank didn't answer.

 

That's alright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I already contacted Markus. He'll know what's going on."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hank didn't answer.

 

That's alright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Connor sighed and sat down on Hank's bed, looking up at him and smiling sadly, artificial tears welling up in his eyes.

 

"Today is a special day, Hank. That's why I decided to wear my old uniform. Just like the old times."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Hank didn't answer.

That's alright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Connor hummed and layed down beside the man. "Being Cyberlife's slave wasn't fun, but I don't regret it. The great thing I got out of it was that I met you. You're the best father figure anyone could hope for."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hank didn't answer.

 

That's alright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I'm glad I was able to spent 23 years with you and Sumo."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hank didn't answer.

 

That's alright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Scanning...._

_Name: Hank Anderson_

_Age: 76 years_

_Date of birth: September 6, 1985_

_Date of death: November 10, 2061_

_**DECEASED** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Ring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Ring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Hello? Funerals and Cremations Services?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes, I would like you to pick up Lieutenant Hank Anderson today."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes, I've already reported it. 5:32 a.m. today."

 

 

 

 

  
_Activating Deactivation mode...._

 

 

 

 

 

_Are you sure you want to deactivate?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Yes._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You will find me and Lieutenant Hank Anderson lying down on his bed."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Please burn us together."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Deactivation: 67% Complete...._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Deactivation: 78% complete....._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_  
Deactivation: 89% complete....._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Deactivation: 96% complete......_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Me?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I'm the son of Hank Anderson."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
_Deactivation: 98% complete......_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"My name is Connor Anderson."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Deactivation Complete.

**Author's Note:**

> *gives everyone tissues* 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, constructive criticism, comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
